


Save Your Beat

by BigScaryDinos



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not used to this kind of thing, Kissing, M/M, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be gentle with me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigScaryDinos/pseuds/BigScaryDinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wants to see a comet. Tyler doesn't want to lay in the mud. Josh doesn't care either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Your Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, there's a first time for everything. This is new to me. I'm not usually fluffy. Am I doing this right? (any comments would be great, good, bad, or anything)

 

“What color is the sky?”

 

“Blue, sweetheart. Did you hit yourself in the eye with a drumstick again? You'll go blind one of these days I promise."

 

“No, just tell me all about it.” Tyler looks over and Josh is just laying there with his eyes shut laying in the wet cold grass. His hands are even over his eyes, like he’s trying to play hide and seek with the entire planet. His shirt has ridden up to his chest and he's heaving like it's hard to breath. He's playing dead on the front lawn of his mom's house. Tyler could not be happier that nobody is home.

 

It all started with them sitting out back around the fire watching the sky because tonight was going to be a meteor shower. Josh wanted to see one more than anything and Tyler had tried to tell him that they’re just outside of Columbus, where the clouds seem to live for years and years without moving. At some point Josh got huffy, stating he'd never see anything in the backyard since the neighbors had their flood lights on by the pool. So they went to the front yard. Now he was laying in a heap on the ground with his eyes shut. Some days it felt like Josh was seven.

 

Tired and cold and damp Josh begged Tyler to lay on the grass with him until finally he consented. And tired, cold and damp they stared up at a dark cloudy sky.

 

“I thought you wanted to see the comets?” Tyler asked, trying to pluck one of Josh's hands away from his eyes to no avail.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah - there's nothing to see right now. I want to see it the way you see it. Tell me about it, like I've been blind since I was born, okay, Ty?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I want to see things the way you see them. You just see things so much better than me, like everything you do just turns into something better than what it really is. When you talk about things they turn from something really ugly into something flawless. I just want you to tell me about something I want so I'm not upset when it's not what I want it to be.  Like I know the comets aren't out but if you tell me I'll believe it. If you tell me about it then I'll see it how you want me to see it. That's what I want the meteors to be. What you see, not what I'm going to see."

 

"You're rambling."

 

"You're stupid."

 

Tyler sighed.

 

“It’s dark blue.”

 

Silence.

 

“Yeah, I know we’ve been over that. But I’ve been blind since birth you ass. What’s dark blue? Is it a number? Does it make a sound?” Josh screwed up his nose.

 

Tyler sighed again. They waited side by side on the grass. Josh held out one hand, Tyler's fingers laced around the offered digits. He took a deep breath.

 

“It’s...it’s grey and dark. Grey like the way cold feels. There are these thin wisps of clouds all flecked throughout like spun sugar in this massive darkness. It’s clearing up though. They’re just drifting away, like smoke on the ocean. It's that off looking color of dark ice on a green pond. It's beautiful, it looks like you when you smile and all your teeth show, and even then it can't compare. Then there are these lights, these huge beautiful lights in the sky right now that are just stars burning and bursting and dying millions of years away from us. And it’s just perfect. If you could see it you would see how I feel when you look at me. Like there's something wonderful inside there and we just have to find it first.” A comet streaked through the sky. He wants to tell Josh to open his eyes to see the thing they came out here for but he can't get the air out at this moment.

 

When he stops and breathes he’s realizing he’s sounding like Josh does sometimes, all repeating words and nonsense phrases until he’s just stammering on about how wonderful everything is.  Josh doesn’t say anything, just keeps his eyes shut tight against the night and waits. He's never this still.

 

“It’s like looking at you, it’s just so perfect it takes your mind and muddles it until you’re a mess.” Tyler finishes, not even talking about the comet. Just keeping his eyes on Josh's profile in the grass. The way his face looks from the side. The shape of his eyes, the bridge of his nose, the turn of his lips.

 

He’s turning a delightful shade of pink, at least Tyler thinks he is.  His skin looks like his faded hair. The colors are all mixed up laying on the ground and looking up at the sky. To some extent it has cleared a bit, the stars are shining just a bit and Josh finally pulls his hands away from his eyes.

 

“Okay, it’s your turn.”

 

“I want to see the sky though.” Tyler sighs, turning back to at least pretend he wants to see the show in the sky above them. "I'm not sitting in the mud for nothing."

 

“Shut your damn eyes.”

 

So he does. Because he’s never said no to Josh because Josh never really asks him for much of anything. Because Josh means the world to him and more. Means laying in mud and shutting his eyes tight and trusting someone else. Means feeling the comets in the sky above him instead of just seeing them. Means feeling the breathing beside him, calming and soothing. The kind of breathing that brings him back to his body when he feels himself flying away.

 

Then he feels lips touch his. Gentle - the way a first kiss should, although this isn’t even close to that. Feathery light with the scent of mint and lavender. Stray strands of pink hair tickle his nose, dust his cheeks and rest on his closed lids  - planted there just to whisper soft kisses of their own all over his face.  Strawberry gum and coconut shampoo, and Tyler thinks that this boy is still a mixed bowl of fruit salad.

 

When he finally opens his eyes all he sees is shooting stars.


End file.
